Recent heavy duty tires mounted on trucks, buses, and the like maintain their tread shape due to the tires having a low aspect ratio while having a circumferential reinforcing layer disposed in the belt layer. The circumferential reinforcing layer is a belt ply having a belt angle that is substantially 0° with respect to the tire circumferential direction, and is disposed laminated upon a pair of cross belts. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760B, 4663638B and 4663639B includes conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner. There is a problem that it is necessary to suppress separation of peripheral rubber at an end portion of a belt ply